In a personal computer, when hardware or software thereof operates improperly, for example resulting from an unstable power supply, or hang-up caused by a software bug, the central processing unit (CPU) will be unable to proceed any command cycle, and it is required to reboot or reset the computer system. Conventionally, the user has to utilize a hardware apparatus such as a reset button or a combination of keys Ctrl+Alt+Del to reset the CPU.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical reset configuration for a personal computer system includes a central processing unit (CPU) 10, a chipset 11 and a power supply 12. During a reset procedure of the CPU 10, a POWER_OK signal is transmitted from the power supply 12 to either a south bridge unit 110 or a north bridge unit 111 of the chipset 11, and then the chipset 11 responds by sending a CPU_RESET signal to the CPU 10. The CPU 10 is allowed to be reset in response to the receipt of both the CPU_RESET signal and a CPU_POWER_GOOD signal from the power supply 12, wherein the CPU_RESET signal is triggered by either pressing the reset button or simultaneously pressing Ctrl+Alt+Del keys in the keyboard.
The efficiency of such reset system is limited, especially when employed in ceaselessly operating servers, remote-controlled computer or mean time between failure (MTBF) tests after manufactured. For example, if hang-up situation occurs but the CPU is not reset instantly, the ceaselessly operating functions of the servers and the work of the remote-controlled computer are forced to stop, and the MTBF tests are interrupted until the trouble is manually removed. There is likely to be unnecessary time waste. In addition, such reset system is not capable of identifying whether the reset operations are complete and/or which functional circuit has not been reset.